


Pretty

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal morning in Adam's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long, but I had finals, then a short vacation and I'm back!

Adam got up and looked at the ceiling. The soft light from the window illuminated the room. He turned his head to the left and smiled at a still sleeping Sauli. Adam slid out from under the covers and stretched his long body, bending like a cat. Adam walked to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth, relieve himself, and splash some warm water on his face. Re-entering the bedroom, he bent down to kiss his boyfriend on the forehead, then padded silently to the kitchen.

 

Five minutes later, Adam walked back into the bedroom with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He grabbed two sweaters from the closet and slid back into bed. Prodding Sauli gently awake, he handed his boyfriend a mug and got a stunning smile. Sauli sat up and put his coffee down on the night- table, then pulled the sweater over his head. It was one of Adam’s. God, he looked cute! – With his small frame drowning in the layers of the oversized sweater.

 

“Ready for a shower, Baby?” asked Adam.

 

He had work today.

 

“Kyllä*,”said Sauli smiling deviously.

 

On the other hand, maybe he’d call in late.

 

_I open my eyes to the 6 am light_

_My eyes shine blue with gilded tips_

_Shadows fading; residue of the night_

_A soft smile touches the corners of the lips_

_I feel my heart happily beat_

_As the blood rushes from my head_

_In one fluid motion, I kick off the sheets_

_And rise gracefully from my bed_

_Almond eyes circle the open space_

_Cherry lips taste the air_

_Delicate fingers reach for white lace_

_Wind blowing softly against inky black hair_

 

 

*Finnish= yes

 

 


End file.
